Invisible enemy
by sangopunk93
Summary: Sasuke's back and he has to marry Sakura and have kids by two years or he will have to face more of Tsunade's fiery. Only Sakura has a dark secret. Will Sasuke be able to fulfill his task before two year's time? or wipe horse poop for the rest of his life
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew she'd never be back to the way she was before. Sure she could pretend nothing was wrong but they all knew that her heart was broken- that all her smiles and laughter were played. They all knew she still loved him like no other. He was her everything and he just left her on a bench in the middle of the night.

Sasuke Uchiha stood before the gates of the hidden leaf village when a group of anbu appeared before him. One of them who wore a fox mask went up to him and punched him straight in the jaw.

"Took you long enough to get back teme." The man said; pulling off his mask to reveal his foxy grin. Sasuke smirked and answered, "Hn," as he wiped his lower jaw.

Naruto Uzumaki led the bound Uchiha to the hokage tower where Lady Tsunade was sitting at her desk surrounded by piles of paperwork. "What is it this ti-?" Tsunade demanded but when she looked up she smirked then put on a serious expression.

"Uchiha Sasuke! What is the meaning of this? You think you can just leave this village without permission then just come back here? Just who do you think you are?" Tsunade boomed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke; the last living Uchiha member, ex- avenger. Back to restore my clan for my revenge is now complete." Sasuke rattled on with a smirk on his face then lifted up both decapitated heads of Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kabuto.

Tsunade smiled sadly, walked up to Sasuke and looked him straight in the eye. "You better be prepared for your punishment Uchiha." She warned. "Naruto bring her here." Naruto nodded then jumped out her window. She sighed and leaned on her desk. "Put those heads over there. " She pointed then sighed again. "Do you have any idea what you've done Uchiha? She doesn't smile anymore did you know that? It's almost as if she's replaced you! Only she's much **worse**… What's with kids these days anyway it's all about being 'emo.'" Tsunade trailed on.

Sasuke tilted his head to the right, pretending to be confused until Naruto smacked him upside the head and exclaimed, "She's talking about Sakura, TEME!" Sasuke made no sign of acknowledgment to this fact and turned around when he felt her presence. He gasped at the horrid sight.

A girl stood in the doorway, pale and sickly looking. Her hair had turned pale, worn out, dried, and overgrow. Her emerald eyes were dull and lifeless. She stared at the Uchiha, her eyes glassy, her chapped lips parted as her voice cracked, "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke gazed, speechless at the pale medic who in return turned her head to the side; her messy bangs hid her pale face and empty eyes. He walked towards her nervously he reached his hand out to her to only witness her flinch even though he hadn't touched her yet. "Don't touch me!" she screamed and slapped his hand away as though it were some kind of disgusting piece of trash. Sasuke glared and continued to move towards her as Sakura continued to move out of his way until he trapped her in a corner.

He smirked and reached to touch her again but she glared, eyes flashing back to the life-filled eyes they once were then returned to being dull. "You have nowhere else to run Sakura, just let me see what's happened to you." He whispered but still in a commanding like tone. She glared at him once more then raised her fist.

"Like hell you will." She growled, punched him with her powerful charka filled fist –in the face then bowed at Tsunade and Naruto before kicking Sasuke in the gut and dashed off. Sasuke struggled to get up; the force of Sakura's kick nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"So… that's what you were talking about." Sasuke whimpered as he got up and stared at Tsunade in the eye. "What do you want me to do about it?" Mentally picturing the old Sakura that was always bubby and happy. Tsunade smiled grimly and motioned him to sit before opening her mouth.

Sakura stormed out of the hokage tower, her thoughts flooded her mind and because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going; she walked into a tree. "Ow." She muttered as she rubbed the now sore spot on her forehead when someone patted her back really hard causing her to hit the tree again.

"Watch where you're going ugly." A cold uninterested voice whispered from behind her. Sakura turned to face the Sasuke look-alike; Sai.

"Hi Sai," she greeted as she continued to rub her sore spot. He chuckled and kissed the red mark on her forehead.

"I'm just kidding you; you're not ugly at all… except when you're in this state. Did you oversleep again?" Sai asked smiling at the pink haired girl who smiled in return.

"Kind of, Naruto burst into my house and dragged me all the way here… Just because _he's back_." Sakura explained with a hint of poison. Sai smiled at her with sympathy then draped her shoulder with his arm.

"Maybe we should tell everyone we're going out…" Sai suggested, Sakura shrugged as she racked her slender fingers threw her pink hair; attempting to fix it.

"Maybe we should."

Sadly to say neither of the Jonin ninja noticed a stealthy figure following the couple who were currently holding hands and skipping down the streets of Konoha. Who in turned smirked evilly as he followed the oblivious couple.

_--_

_A/N : Hello peoples whom are reading my not so amazing chapter Uno of my still not so amazing Naruto fanfiction. And the first chapter sucks, I know but im sure in the near future I will become less lazy and write better chapters cause to be frank. The conclusion sucks butthole. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way because I am lazy, not awesome at drawing and my name is not: __**Masashi Kishimoto**__**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura sighed as she pushed back her slightly wet bangs out of her face. She looked over to her dark boyfriend who was lying in the grass under a tree and smirked. She began to crawl over to him when he suddenly lifted up his head to peek at the crawling ninja who then switched from her awkward crawling position to pretending to do push ups.

"Fifty- one, fifty-two…" she counted as her elbows bent and straightened with every push. Sai shook his head wondering why he even liked the completely obviously weird girl yet at the same time he smiled warmly at the sight. Sakura peered at Sai with a questioning expression on her face. "What are you smiling at Sai?"

Sai looked at her and smiled again. "Nothing much Sakura, nothing much." He answered then paused to look at her confused expression before laughing. Sakura pouted as she stood up and walked over to her boyfriend and sat besides him.

"So when are we going to tell everyone about us?" Sakura wondered out loud as Sai wrapped his arm around her tiny figure.

"Tonight… when we all go to Hinata's house for dinner." Sai answered as he squeezed her shoulder then looked down at her. "Can you believe Naruto finally realized that Hinata liked him?"

Sakura chuckled, "Well… he's not **that** obviously I mean, I'm sure he would've figured it out sooner or later. He did travel with Jyraiya for like three years so if he didn't figure it out I would've started wondering if he were straight or gay. " Sai chuckled again and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek when Naruto suddenly dropped down from above.

"Hey!! Sakura how could you?! I thought we were friends!" Naruto bellowed at the pink haired girl out of nowhere. Then he paused and looked at the two with gleaming eyes before bellowing, "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW I WAS BI?! I MEAN, I NEVER HIT ON A GUY IN FRONT OF YOU OR ANYTHING!" he paused again before screaming on top of his lungs, "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU AND SAI HAD SEX!!" Sai and Sakura looked at each other then turned to Naruto; both wearing a flagrant smile. Naruto continued to stare at them with devious eyes when the two suddenly sprang up, grabbed Naruto, tied him up with ankle and wrist weights attached to his limbs then threw him down a stream.

Sai looked over to the accomplished looking Sakura who was laughing like a mad woman before patting her back. "Sakura…" he sighed in an almost defeated way.

Sakura turned to look at him with a confused look. "Nani?"

"You're one crazy ass girl." Sai stated in an in-matter-of-fact way. Sakura smiled widely and whacked Sai's back hard then started to skipped back to her house humming 'Baby don't cry' after Sai fell into the stream from the impact.

--

"Don't mess with the crazy girl." Sakura whispered in the middle of her joy full humming and continued to skip home.

Sasuke was slowly walking back to the Uchiha manor when he noticed a pink head bobbing up and down the hill below. _I thought she was depressed and crap, so why is she skipping? _He thought to himself as he stretched his arms behind him and continued to walk away in attempt to ignore the pinkness. When he suddenly remembered what had happened in Tsunade's office.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Do you have any idea what you've done Uchiha? She doesn't smile anymore did you know that? It's almost as if she's replaced you! Only she's much **__**worse**__**… What's with kids these days anyway it's all about being 'emo.'" Tsunade trailed on.**_

_**Sasuke tilted his head to the right, pretending to be confused until Naruto smacked him upside the head and exclaimed, "She's talking about Sakura, TEME!" Sasuke made no sign of acknowledgment to this fact and turned around when he felt her presence. He gasped at the horrid sight.**_

_**A girl stood in the doorway, pale and sickly looking. Her hair had turned pale, worn out, dried, and overgrow. Her emerald eyes were dull and lifeless. She stared at the Uchiha, her eyes glassy, her chapped lips parted as her voice cracked, "S-Sasuke…"**_

_**Sasuke gazed, speechless at the pale medic who in return turned her head to the side; her messy bangs hid her pale face and empty eyes. He walked towards her nervously he reached his hand out to her to only witness her flinch even though he hadn't touched her yet. "Don't touch me!" she screamed and slapped his hand away as though it were some kind of disgusting piece of trash. Sasuke glared and continued to move towards her as Sakura continued to move out of his way until he trapped her in a corner.**_

_**He smirked and reached to touch her again but she glared, eyes flashing back to the life-filled eyes they once were then returned to being dull. "You have nowhere else to run Sakura, just let me see what's happened to you." He whispered but still in a commanding like tone. She glared at him once more then raised her fist.**_

"_**Like hell you will." She growled, punched him with her powerful charka filled fist –in the face then bowed at Tsunade and Naruto before kicking Sasuke in the gut and dashed off. Sasuke struggled to get up; the force of Sakura's kick nearly knocked the wind out of him.**_

"_**So… that's what you were talking about." Sasuke whimpered as he got up and stared at Tsunade in the eye. "What do you want me to do about it?" Mentally picturing the old Sakura that was always bubby and happy. Tsunade smiled grimly and motioned him to sit before opening her mouth**__**.**_

_**"You're punishment for betraying our village is to get Sakura back to the way she once was! Not only that, but it is the elder's wish that you and Sakura get married and have a baby by two years from this day!" Tsunade stated.**_

_**Sasuke stood there silent for a moment to process all of the given information before raising his head with a smirk on his face. "And if I don't succeed?" he asked quietly. **_

_**Tsunade glared at him as she stood and walked over to where he was currently standing. She planted her hands on his shoulders, looked into his eyes, and growled, "I will personally castrate you and make you wish you never left this village. Then make sure you never DO leave this village in which you shall become Naruto's, Kakashi's, Gai's, Sakura's, and MY personal SLAVE! Oh, and everyday at 4 o'clock in the morning you shall go to the farm and wipe off all of the poop from the horse's asses. And trust me; if I want to I will add more your punishment. Oh, and you start going to the farm tomorrow." **_

_**"Wait, I thought you said I'd have to do that if I Don't succeed!" Sasuke protested in a childish way. **_

_**Tsunade only smirked and whispered in a deadly voice, "You have to do all of that **__**until**__** you succeed and if you don't succeed there shall be more. And you're to be watched or accompanied by a jonin or Anbu at all times, if you're not you can take a visit to Ibiki and find out why most criminals go insane after being with him."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasuke's walk came to a halt when he remembered Tsunade's threatening words and shuddered in an unlike Sasuke way. _I have to be Naruto's personal slave… and Gai's as well... Not only that but I have to wash horse butt in the morning every single day! Urghhhh, could this get any worse?!_ He screamed at himself and began to pull at his hair in frustration. _But I will never regret leaving this village, I avenged my family! And I'd never be able to do that without leaving this wretched place… even if I __**did**__ have to become that snake freak's apprentice. _Sasuke continued to walk to his house while a shadowy figure followed him.

Sakura was still humming to herself when Sai came out of nowhere soaking wet in front of her. She smiled happily and sang, "What took you so long honey?" Sai grimaced at her and shook his form making water droplets go everywhere- including Sakura. Who in turn squirmed and pushed Sai away.

She put her two index fingers into an 'X' symbol and pouted. "No, no, no. NO WATER SHAKING NEAR SA-KU-RA!" Then bonked Sai on the head. Sai growled, picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and began to pat her ass. She squealed and hit Sai's back continuously but secretly enjoyed it. "Put me down Sai! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she screamed in a commanding tone.

"Sakura," he sang back, "you've been a naughty girl lately." Sakura squirmed again but soon gave up. "It's punishment time." He whispered seductively and jumped from roof to roof all the way back to his house.

_A/N _

_Okay that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it… it's a bit longer then my last chapter and should be better as well… _

_Anyways if you're wondering what the Sakura was humming it's a song called __**Baby don't cry by Namie Arumo **__it's really cute so if you want listen to it at: youtube or crunchyroll or ensips. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway cause I suck at coming up with amazing story lines and plots and drawing plus my attention span doesn't last that long too. Oh, and my name is not and shall never be: **Masashi Kishimoto** so therefore I DON'T OWN NARUTO. _

_Check out my next chapter… whenever it comes out tomorrow or later today… most likely tomorrow though so. Until next time_

_JA NE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke groaned in disgust as he slowly rose his hand towards the large brown horse's behind in attempt to wipe away the chucks of poop. _THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!! WHY SHOULD __**I **__A UCHIHA HAVE TO ENDURE __**THIS?!**__ I_ he screamed inwardly when suddenly the horse's hind leg shot out and hit him in the gut. He lurched forward in pain; his black silky and spiky hair just millimeters away from the foul chuck. _I hate my life._ He thought and went on with his painstaking task. _Just remember Sasuke, this is the last one. Don't screw it up!! Wait a minute I thought I was supposed to start this TOMMOROW! _He thought then remembered what Tsunade had added… right when he was about to into his house and sleep.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sasuke was about to enter his house when a dripping wet Naruto jumped in the way smiling like a crazy maniac.**_

_**"What." Sasuke grunted as Naruto handed him a small sheet of paper.**_

_**"It's from Tsunade." He replied, still smiling widely. Sasuke peered at him then unfolded the paper to read: Uchiha, you start today. Which means you have to go to the farm RIGHT NOW and do your job on the horses. Plus, Naruto will accompany you there. Oh and you're his personal slave on Mondays and Wednesdays. Gai's on Sundays, Kakashi's on Tuesdays, Sakura's on Thursdays and Fridays, and Mine on Saturday. HAVE FUN and while you're at it. REFLECT ON YOU'RE ACTIONS DUMBASS! –Tsunade.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oi, teme what's taking you so long?! I NEED TO SOMEONE TO TRAIN WITH AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY PERSONAL SLAVE IN 5 MINUTES SO HURRY UP DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed like the 5 year old he was. Sasuke growled and threw the cloth he was using to clean the horses with at Naruto. Who screamed like a maniac and ran around in circles with the cloth still hanging on to his face.

"What are you doing wasting time Naruto? I'm finished so let's go." Sasuke said, smirking at the view of Naruto with poop on his face.

"Teme! I'm going to have you PAY!" Naruto bellowed with all his might and ran to the restroom to clean his face.

"Sa-ku-ra." A soft voice sang and poked the pink girl in the stomach. She squirmed and lazily waved her hand in attempt to smack the person poking her. Sai smirked and started to poke her in 

different places as Sakura frowned and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Finally with a last poke she snapped her eyes open and hit Sai in the face.

"SAI!! WILL YOU STOP POKING ME AND LET ME SLEEP DAMMIT?!" Sakura screamed in frustration then plopped right back on his bed and groaned. Sai chuckled again and climbed on to the bed with her.

"What's wrong?" he purred seductively as his talented artist hands grazed across Sakura's pale skin.

"What's wrong? You just had sex with me! FIVE TIMES IN A ROW! I'M TIRED!!" she replied getting more frustrated by the minute. Sai chuckled again as his hand snaked its way down Sakura's inner thigh. She bit her lip as his hand stroked her in a seductive way.

"Really? ARE you REALLY tired?" Sai teased as his thumb continued to stroke her thigh- dangerously close to her vagina. Sakura glared at him and pushed him away.

"Stop joking around, it's time to go to Hinata's house. We were going to tell everyone about us REMEMBER Sai?!" Sakura said, still obviously frustrated, she jumped off the bed and picked up her fallen cloths off the floor.

Sai pouted and retorted, "But it's too _earlyyyyyy._" Sakura turned and glared at him angrily.

"Get dressed NOW Sai. I'm going to take a shower then we're leaving. GOT IT?!" she commanded and marched to his bathroom. Sai frowned and thought; _maybe I shouldn't have done it with her five times in a row… But damn, she's just too sexy I couldn't help it. _He stood up, stretched his arms then glanced at the closed bathroom door and smirked. _Hmmm… My hair is all messed up and smells weird. I think I outta take a shower, _he thought mischievously and skipped to the bathroom.

--

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he struggled to get out of the grip of Naruto. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Hell no, besides, you're my personal slave today so I can do whatever I want with you!" he said happily as he continued to drag the emo ninja to Hinata's house. Sasuke growled, crossed his arms across his chest and let Naruto drag him away. When a row of rocks made an impact with his ass and balls.

"OW!!" he wailed in pain and looked up at the blond ninja. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-"He paused and noticed the large container he had in his hand. That was FULL OF ROCKS. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he demanded when Naruto tipped over the container; letting a single fall out and hit him on the head. "NARU- OW!!" Another rock met his ass and balls. He continued to scream in agony while Naruto on the other hand was enjoying every second of it.

_This outta teach him to not mess with me and with this kind of punishment he will never want to run away from Konoha again! _Naruto thought cheerfully.

While Sasuke was thinking, _I should have never come back. Why in the world did I come back? WHYYYYYYY?! God, I'm so stupid. Oh wait; I came back so I can restore the Uchiha clan! Right! If only I didn't have to do all this crap! Wait a minute! Tsunade said I could stop if I get married to Sakura and have kids in two years! I'm sure I can convince her to trust me again. I mean, she's Sakura. Sakura's always loved me and she said she'd so anything for me right? Sweet. _He began to chuckle evilly as the oblivious Naruto dragged him away.

--

Sakura and Sai walked into Hinata's house, hand- in –hand and were greeted by a loud girly gasp.

"Sakura!" A blond girl marched up to the pink haired jonin, hands planted on her waist. She stared at Sakura with her big blue eyes.

"Yes, Ino?" Sakura squeaked as she backed away from the blond.

"You didn't tell me you were going out with SAI!" Ino cried in surprise and pointed at the pale artist.

"Ya'know Ino, it's rude to point." Sai muttered somewhat cheerfully. Ino turned to glare at him then looked back at Sakura.

"How long?" was the only thing that came out of Ino's mouth?

"How long what?" Sakura asked in confusion. Ino growled in frustration.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GOING OUT WITH SAI?!" Ino screamed in Sakura's face, grabbed Sakura's shirt, and began shaking her.

"Awhile!" A dizzy Sakura exclaimed as another loud gasp joined Ino's. The very sporty Tenten and anti social Neji appeared behind Ino.

"I didn't know you were going out with Sai, Sakura-san!" Tenten cried out in shook.

"I know right, Tenten! She didn't even bother to tell us! AND IT'S BEEN AWHILE!" Ino growled at Sakura who began to laugh nervously.

"Ok, that's enough of that you two. Now can you let go of my girlfriend?" Sai asked and tried to pull Sakura away only to see Ino and Tenten glare at him.

"Hell no. We girls are going to have a talk." Ino stated coldly and dragged a crying Sakura away.

"Help me!" she wailed and thrashed her arms around in attempt to grab hold on something.

"Hinata! Where are you?! We girls are going to have a CHIT CHAT!" Ino called for the shy girl, still dragging Sakura when the door opened to reveal Naruto holding a pale and exhausted looking Sasuke.

"Ah! It's Sakura and Ino and Neji and Tenten and SAI-teme! You're all here!" Naruto greeted as he helped Sasuke up to his feet.

"Naruto!" Ino cried and lifted up the pouted Sakura. "Did you know Sakura and Sai were going out?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, he turned and exclaimed, "THEY'RE WHAT?!"

--

_A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAA no lemon in this chapter there probably will be some in the future though. Soooo ya_

_Next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow –yet again. _

_Well there's plenty of time left today so it may or may not. Iono I have two hours til my dad gets back from his evil thing-a-mah-bob but I still might be able to write the next chapter even if he's still here._

_-my dad's a fuckin fun sucker soooo ya_

_Its all about studying for SATs_

_ITS SUMMER DAMMIT_

_Anyways see you next time. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway or form because I still suck and make dumb mistakes like mis-spell anbu. Cause im stupid like that. And my name is not: **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_So ya_

_Ja ne _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura and Sai sat in the middle of a large leather and veryyy comfortable pearl couch while the others –Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto surrounded them.

"So…." Sakura began, rocking back and forth trying to start up a conversation. When Ino's hand shot up.

"Don't even speak Sakura. I'm so disappointed in you. How could you not tell me; ME OF ALL PEOPLE, THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING OUT WITH SAI?!" Ino demanded in Sakura's face. Sakura laughed nervously and tried to push Ino out of her personal space when her other hand pushed her back down. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Ino shrieked.

"Well, Ino. It was my decision to keep it a secret from all of you guys so please stop screaming her Sakura's face." Sai answered for Sakura cheerfully. Sakura glared at him and thought, _why is it that I get the feeling that he's REALLY enjoying this? _Ino stared at him angrily then sighed defeated.

"I guess it can't be helped." Ino sighed, pouting then looked away. The others agreed and began to talk loudly about how mean Tsunade could be when she was angry. Sasuke on the other hand could only think of the horrible tasks that awaited him if he failed getting Sakura to marry him. He then gulped in fear and glanced at the pink haired girl.

_She's become so frail… yet so beautiful at the same time. Fragile… yea, that's what she is. Fragile yet dangerous… like Tsunade only she's not fragile she's like… a rock. A really evil and furtive rock. _Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura, memorizing every beautiful detail about her. From her smile to her eyes, figure, and personality. _WAIT A MINUTE! _Sasuke yelled at himself. _THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HER! SHE'S JUST FINE!! So that means… I just about have 2/3 of the task to do or… _He thought of the disgusting poop and Naruto's constant pranks. He sighed to himself, _I hate my life, _then stood up and walked over to where Sakura and Sai were sitting.

"Hey Sakura." He greeted simply and sat next to her. She stared at him as if he had gone mental and was a foul life-threatening virus. _This is going to be hard, _he thought as he watched her leap up and sit on the other side of Sai for protection. "Well that was a bust." He whispered out loud only to receive a questioning yet deadly look from Sai.

"What do you want Uchiha?" he inquired coldly.

"Well I was trying to talk to Sakura to tell her how sorry I was and how I wanted to make up with her but I guess I'll tell you instead. I. Want. To. be. Friends. With. Your. Girlfriend. Again." He stated simply as if he were talking to a baboon.

Sai glared at him then replied, "Well, from the way she's acting I would and am going to assume that she. Does. Not. want. To. be. You're. Friend. Nor does she want **anything** to do with. You." Sakura nodded vigorously then went over to Ino believing she could leave the pestering chicken headed emo to Sai.

Sasuke and Sai watched her walk off then had another glaring contest when Sai finally opened his mouth.

"So, I heard about Tsunade's punishment." Sai said smiling mischievously. _Serves him right, _Sai thought, _No one hurts Sakura and gets away with it in this village. He also betrayed the village but the reason why I think Tsunade's punishment is so odd and cruel –yet amusing to others is because she cares about Sakura dearly. _

Sasuke glared at him again then replied, "Have you? Cause if you have I'm sure you know that I get to spend the whole day with Sakura on Thursday and Friday."

Sai scoffed._ "_Well it's not like I_**can't **_be there or anything. You're just her personal _slave_. Who would've thought a UCHICHA would EVER be a SLAVE." He said emphasizing the words, Uchiha, ever, and slave each piercing Sasuke's heart with a flaming arrow.

Sasuke glared again then turned obviously unable to think of a comeback. _Heh that's right Uchiha you LOSE! _Sai cheered to himself happily.

"If you know about those two things I'm sure you know about my other task. The one where I have to marry Sakura and have kids by two years." Sasuke continued, his head still turned away.

Sai scoffed again and stared at Sasuke with an uncaring and obnoxious attitude. "From the way Sakura was just acting I hardly think she'll go anywhere near you let alone MARRY you and HAVE KIDS."

Sasuke twitched, turned and grabbed Sai by the collar of his shirt. "I will succeed because Uchihas get what they want. And I want Sakura. So don't stand in my way." He screamed angrily.

Sai smirked at him and said confidently, "I still don't think that's going to happen especially since she just HEARD the whole THING." Sasuke looked at him in confusion then finally realized his recent tone of voice and turned to look at an angry Sakura.

"Oh shit." He whispered in fear as Sakura marched over to him and Sai.

"Oi, Uchiha!" she yelled with hatred. She pushed Sasuke off of Sai and grabbed him by his throat. "Don't think you'll be able to get near me AT ALL. Don't touch me, don't look at me, and the only things YOU can say to me is Yes or No when you're MY SLAVE!" She threw him to the ground and hovered over him with a menacing aura.

The others backed away from her in fear. While Naruto attempted to keep Sakura from killing Sasuke. But she pushed him off and glared at him as well making him scramble away and hide behind Hinata. Sakura turned back to Sasuke and looked at him with a killer look in her eyes. "On Thursdays and Fridays you will be MY slave and that is the ONLY time you will ever get within FIVE FEET OF ME. OTHER THEN THAT STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME UCHIHA!" she roared then stomped down her foot between his legs –hitting his dick and balls with a ton of force. Sasuke screamed in agony, eyes filled with tears as he went into a fetal position, rocked back and forth holding his precious family jewels.

"Mommy." He whimpered in pain as tears ran down his face. Naruto, Neji, and Sai looked at Sakura with a new found fear and thought to themselves, _Never EVER make Sakura angry. _As they mentally prayed and sympathized Sasuke, the victim of the crazy pink haired nut cracker.

Sakura huffed angrily and stomped to the kitchen where she was followed by Ino, Hinata and Tenten. While Sasuke continued to experience pain the other guys slowly inched towards him wondering what the hell should they do to help ease his agony. However, the only thing that Sasuke was thinking was, _Mommmy!! HELP ME! HELP ME GET BACK AT THAT CRAZY ASS BITCH!!_

--

**Next day, Tuesday **

Kakashi landed at Sasuke's door only to find it wide open and the echoing of something that sounded like a dying cat. He scratched his head in confusing but said to himself, "I guess the rumors ARE true. There are ghosts haunting this place! No wonder why Sasuke likes his house so much. Tsk, that Sasuke… so emo…" He walked into the house and slowly made his way towards the sound of the "dying cat" only to find Sasuke in agony and holding his crouch. He bent down and poked the pale, sweaty and rocking figure. "Oi, Sasuke. You alright there? You left the door open so I came in and heard something that sounded like a dying cat. Was that you?" he asked.

Sasuke cracked open and eye and sobbed, "Sakura stomped her foot on my… my… my…"

"Your…?"

"SHE STOMPED HER FOOT ON MY PENIS AND I'M IN SO MUCH FUCKING PAIN!! ARGHHH IF ONLY I DIDN'T FUCKING LOVE HER I WOULD KILL HER **RIGHT NOW!**" Sasuke bellowed in frustration and agony then went back to his sad and pathetic heap of angst.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke in shock at first then smirked. "So what are you going to do now?"

Sasuke groaned, "I'm going to lie here all day until the pain subsides then kill myself." Kakashi sighed then knocked Sasuke on the head.

"You idiot, I didn't mean what are you going to do about your dick, I meant what are you going to do about Sakura?"

Sasuke slowly sat up then answered, "I'm going to get what I want." Only to get hit on the head again.

"If you keep it up with that ignorant attitude not a single woman in Konoha is going to want to approach you ever again." This statement made Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with puppy eyes.

"KAKASHI SENSEIIIII WHAT SHOULD I DOOOOO?" he howled in frustration which to Kakashi happened to be very humorous.

"Sasuke, I can only help you with a few things, but don't expect it to work. Cause every woman is different. And personally I think Sakura should be placed in her own special category when it comes to type of woman." Kakashi stated bluntly. Sasuke smiled weakly then grabbed a notebook from behind him.

"So what should I do?" he asked, holding the notebook and a pen with the most serious look Kakashi's ever seen him have. Who merely scratched his head in a lazy manner and thought, _this is so saddening. My best student has turned to a pathetic drop dead head over heals in love maniac. But none the less, this is going to be very interesting_ then began to very long lecture about the types of woman and how to act, flatter, date, and make love for each type. Including Sakura. Unknowingly a crowd of men lingered outside Sasuke's room all holding a notebook and pen, vigorously writing down every word that came out of the perverted silver haired jonin named Kakashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke paced across his room, he and Kakashi had already been to the torture farm –as Sasuke calls it, and now he was back home getting ready for his day with Sakura. _What to do what to do… _he thought repeatedly as Kakashi's eyes lazily followed his figure.

"Oi, Sasuke stop pacing, you're acting like an old man." Kakashi demanded. Sasuke came to an abrupt halt and nervously turned his head towards Kakashi.

"Am I really?" he asked silently. Kakashi was silent. "AM I REALLY ACTING LIKE AN OLD MAN KAKASHI?!" He asked again in a louder and demanded voice. Kakashi smiled and nodded. He was enjoying this… His best student was pacing around, hyperventilating, on the verge of having a major panic attack and throwing up continuously. But at the same time, he feared for the Uchiha's sanity.

_What should I do to calm him down before his brain has a meltdown? _He wondered as his eyes continued to follow the twitchy Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke finally stopped his pacing and looked at the perverted jonin. "What."

"You shouldn't really be nervous… I mean, Sakura did say that she didn't want to talk to you. So I think you should wait for her to forgive you before you do anything else." Kakashi explained. Sasuke took his advice into consideration then flopped down to the floor in a sad heap.

"I hate myself." Sasuke whined and buried his head in his arms when the doorbell rung. Kakashi took another sad look at Sasuke before decided to help the pathetic guy by answering the door for him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" A voice greeted cheerfully. Sasuke's head popped up at the sound of the voice. _SAKURA!!_ His head screamed in delight then remembered the pain from last night then wept bitterly.

"Hi to you too, Sakura. What brings you here?" Kakashi inquired only to receive a deadly smirk.

"I'm here to pick up the emo baby boy Uchiha." She answered then whispered in a deadly tone, "then give him the worse day of his life."

Kakashi shook his head in sympathy for Sasuke and wonderment for Sakura. _She was so innocent and kind before now she's crazy and insane. I wish you luck Sasuke. _"How are you going to do that? Cause I think you already caused permanent damage to his family jewels."

Sakura crackled evilly then gently pushed Kakashi to the side and stepped into Sasuke's house. "Hi hi Emo boi!" she sang happily and skipped over to Sasuke's depressed form. Sasuke's head slowly rose and peeked at Sakura. He crawled to her nervously and looked at her with puppy eyes which was insanely identical to an actually puppy's eyes. She paused for a moment to look at his cute eyes before forgetting all of her evil plans and anger towards Sasuke and squeezed the life out of him. "KAWAIIII!!" she squealed then gently kissed him on the head. "OMG YOU'RE SO CUTEEEE!! HOW COME YOU NEVER LOOKED AT ME LIKE THIS BEFORE? – or anyone for that 

matter?" she asked but got nothing in response. "Oi." She poked Sasuke's side but still got nothing in response. Then she snapped, she threw his form –and somehow managed to not hurt the emo boy- and screamed, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION WHICH MEANS YOU HAVE TO ANSWER IT DAMMIT!"

"Um… Sakura?" Kakashi's meek voice came from behind her.

She turned around and screamed, "WHAT?" He pointed behind her in which she turned around and finally noticed the oozing blood from Sasuke's nose and his unconsciousness. "…" She turned to Kakashi again. "When did that happen?" she asked quietly as she slowly drowned in guilt.

"After you kissed him." Kakashi answered.

Sakura blushed. "Whoops."

--

**Later that afternoon –after Sasuke reawakens-**

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in a popular café called Ichigo wonder listening to Tonight, Tonight, Tonight by the Beat Crusaders when Sakura poked Sasuke's forehead. He looked at her in surprise and cupped his poked forehead.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly, silently wondering if she was going to kill him.

"What was with that thing you and Sai were talking about last night?" she asked softly her dull green eyes were filled with sadness.

He saddened. "I would have done it even if Tsunade didn't tell me to." He whispered. She stared at him in disbelief.

"If so, why didn't you take me with you… back then?"

His head drooped slightly and began this tale. "Back then… when Orochimaru first came to me I was somewhat excited. I could finally obtain the power in order to avenge my family. But at the same time, I was confused. I didn't know what to do. Ever sense I met you, I found myself asking myself, '_Is it really worth it? Is this whole… avenge my family really worth joining an insane psychopath?'_ I realize now that, whatever I learned there was much less then what I could've learned here. I also know that my mother wouldn't want me to become the way I was now. She wouldn't want me to throw my life away just to avenge them. Especially after I met you. Before I met you… after my brother slaughtered my family, my world was dark and cold. I was depressed. Really depressed, sometimes I would suffer from insomnia and panic attacks. I was in agony. And then I met you." He paused and gently brushed his hand across Sakura's bangs, getting them out of her face. "After that, my depression started to go away, I slept better, and had less frequent panic attacks. You gave my happiness. Finally, I would think to myself._ Warmth_. Whenever I was with you, my body filled with warmth, something that I desperately needed. You should know by now that I'm not good at expressing myself. And sometimes I act like a jerk. Like whenever you get mad at Naruto it's so cute to see your sweet expression turn angry then pout 

whenever I say you're 'annoying'. W-which you're really not!" he stammered when Sakura's face fell. "You're really beautiful… and when I left you… on that… bench……" he paused to glance at her surprisingly blank expression. "The warmth went away as well as the happiness. The depression, insomnia and panic attacks came back quickly and I found myself wondering why I had left. Why did I have to come to this insane place full of death and psychotic freaks?" he grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it gently. "Ever since, I've regretted it deeply. I wanted to come back but to do that I'd have to kill Orochimaru to get rid of the curse. Because I wouldn't know what I would do if I snapped if I was around you and… attacked you."

He took a long slip of his drink before beginning again. "After awhile, I came to realize that. Even if I killed my brother, avenged my family and also killed Kabuto and Orochimaru I would never be happy again if I weren't with you. After I realized that, I also realized that… that…." He stopped, his pale face began to redden and Sakura giggled.

"That you what?" she whispered, squeezing his hand back. His eyes widened at this action and his blush grew redder.

"That… I…" his blush continued to grow until he looked like a tomato with black sepals. "THAT I LOVE YOU!" he finally yelled causing gasps to go around the small café and Sakura's face to burn pink.

This surprised her greatly. Never in her life would she have guessed that THE Sasuke Uchiha, number one hotty and emo boy of Konoha loved her. The only pink haired jonin of Konoha, who was also the amazing apprentice of the great fifth Hokage.

"Oh my." She gasped as the words Sasuke had just shouted finally got to her brain which momentarily stopped for one full minute before restarting again. _He loves me. HE SAID HE LOVED ME OMG!!_

"**Oh stop freaking out like a prep." **The inner Sakura demanded as she mentally covered her ears.

"_I can't help it! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I LONGED FOR __**THE**__ SASUKE UCHIHA MY FIRST __**LOVE**__ TO SAY THAT TO ME?!" _she screamed back in her mind.

**"Oh, I don't know… SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING OF TIME!" **The inner Sakura roared and mentally smacked Sakura in the face.

"_Owwwwieee!"_ Sakura whined mentally then returned her undivided attention to Sasuke who was still blushing and nervously scratching his head. She got a mental nosebleed. "_OMG HE'S SO CUTE DAMMIT, I CAN'T STAY MAD AT HIM! And he said he loved me HOW CAN I NOT FORGIVE HIM AFTER HE SAID THAT?!"_

**"Uh, I dunno. MAYBE CAUSE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHOSE NAME IS SAI!!" **Sakura paused for a moment, searching her brain's files to find out who the heck 'Sai' was.

_"Oh, yea." _

Sakura eyed Sasuke sadly who glanced at her but then averted his eyes nervously. She snickered but then saddened again. What was she going to do? What COULD she do? _I don't want to hurt him…_

Then suddenly a stealthy figure bobbed over to their table and jumped over Sasuke's shoulders -who screamed in shock and fell out of his chair- and into Sakura's lap. She blinked and look at her lap only to find her cute terrier puppy looking at her with her big brown eyes. She squealed and seized the puppy and squished it against her face. "AWWWW BUNNY! YOU'RE SO CUTE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Sasuke's hand appeared on the table as he pulled himself up and stared at the white and brown terrier. "When did you get that?" he asked pointing at it with curiosity.

She smiled happily, and squeaked in reply, "Last week. Isn't she adorable? Sai hates her but who cares? I LOVE HER! And she's so smart too!! Aren't you Bunny-chan?" Bunny barked in reply causing Sakura to squeal again.

Sasuke smiled at the sight and walked over to her side. "Can I see her?"

Sakura eyed him suspiciously but then decided to trust him with her most prized cutie pie and gently put Bunny in his waiting palms. He lifted up Bunny curiously then smiled.

"You know Sakura, when I was with that snake freak I found a puppy when I was traveling. He was a nice golden retriever but he was injured so I took him back with me and named him Naruto cause well he reminded me of Naruto… And he was really smart, something Naruto's not… So I was able to teach him to respond to two names. Naruto and Baka. Of course he didn't know what 'Baka' meant so… yea. But I would always feel guilty about calling him that when he's not really stupid. " he told her, and handed back Bunny to her.

"What happened to him?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke smiled. "He found a mate. But still followed me everywhere. Actually he and Hinata- I named her that cause she kinda is like Hinata all shy and all… although she doesn't faint… they're at my house… Hinata's pregnant."

"Awww!" she cooed and clasp her hands together at the thought. "Can I see them?"

"Of course." He answered kindly, taking Sakura's hand and pulled her from her seat. They walked out of the door with Bunny resting in Sakura's arms. While a familiar blond haired figure followed them.


End file.
